Vehicles, such as electric vehicles, include pre-conditioning systems configured to condition various vehicle components when the vehicle is plugged in to a stable and unlimited source of energy, such as the electrical power grid. Pre-conditioning systems shift energy consumption from the vehicle battery to the power grid, thus improving the driving range of an electric vehicle.